Toy Soldiers
by Amber Igni
Summary: The captain of the Elemental Pirates has been through a lot since Sabaody Archipelago, after she abandoned the Heart and Kid pirates were facing Bartholomew Kuma, but now shes back and what drama will ensue? Kid X OC X Law
1. Pilot

Toy Soldiers

Chapter One Pilot

"Land ho, Cap'tin!" A young man with golden curly hair yelled across the deck of a huge, Silver and Gold Pirate ship. Many of the crew groaned as the man grinned like a little boy in a candy shop.

"Stop being so stereotypical, James." One of the crew, a short woman with long raven hair, said to James.

"Shut up, Ray. No one cares."

" On the contrary, James. I quite agree with Raven on this subject, you'll bring shame to this crew and MY bounty is you continue to be childish and unruly. This " Pirate Talk" gives us a bad name, as if we didn't have a bad enough one already. We all don't need you adding on to these rumors of our speech so why don't you grow up or go home?" The ship was coated in silence as a woman with short curly hair and a long captain's coat strode onto the deck of the ship. James grinned and leaned back casually against the side of the ship.

"Lighten up Captain! You're always too serious, too cryptic. Let loose, have a little fun for once. It's not gunna kill you!" The captain's gaze hardened as she glared at the blonde male. His gaze hardened enough to match hers, but not challenge the air of authority she held around her. The whole crew AND other pirates knew better then to challenge the captain of the Elemental Pirates Authority. It may end you up on the M.I.A list.

"Now James. Lets not take this petty fight too far." James sighed and his facial expression took one of boredom rather then the playful one he had held earlier.

"Alright Captain. Anyway, as I was saying earlier, I saw land. But, also I saw 2 pirate ships, Familiar pirate ships, and a whole bunch of marines and their base. Meaning stopping at this island may be more of a pain then a productive stop. But what am I to say what we should and shouldn't do? It's up to you, Captain." James reported, standing up from his leaning position and evenly meeting the Captain's gaze.

"Lani, estimation on how long it will take us to get to this marine island base?" The captain asked, turning on the heel of her boot to go meet the navigator of the ship.

"An hour and a half, Captain, If the sea is forgiving. But, the thing James said about the pirate ships. It bothers me, If I'm not out of line. What pirate would attempt to get to an island, get stopped by the military, and not try to escape?" Lani wondered out loud. The captain pinched the bridge of her nose in a sign of annoyance. Lani had a habit of speaking her thoughts before thinking things through.

"Well, Lani. There's the Straw Hats, The Red Hairs, The Kids, The Hearts, The-"

" OH! Yeah, sorry captain. Slipped my mind." Lani smiled like an idiot while the rest of the crew stared uncomfortably out at the sea.

"Right, anyway." The Captain turned around and stared at James.

"Any details about the ships that may lead us to believe they are a friend or foe?"

"Well one was a submarine," the Captains breath caught. "And one had a slight gothic theme. There are only 2 pirate groups I can think of that fall into that description." The captain looked out at the sea, eyes having a distant look in them.

" The Heart and Kid pirates. Meaning Law and Kid….. Haven't them seen them in a while." James smirked, looking at the back of the Captain's head.

" I remember how we left them. Stranded in the middle of a battle between them and… umm… Bart? Kane? What was his name.." James looked down at the deck, placing his hand under his chin in a mock thinking pose.

" Bartholomew Kuma." The distance in the Captains voice slightly concerned the crew, for she didn't often delve deep enough into memories or thought enough to become distance, but they didn't act on their concern. They knew that their captain would never forgive them if they pitied her, so they usually kept it to themselves.

" Oh yeah! That's right, Kuma. That was one nasty opponent, if I do say so myself. Those weird lasers, the turning all the way around of the head, now that's really creepy." The Captains head snapped up.

" Kuma's a warlord, right?" The crew did a double take at the sudden urgency in their captain's voice.

" Yeah, Kuma's a warlord. Why?" a girl identical to Raven, Alyx, stated, looking curious.

" If Kuma's a warlord then he could be on one of the ships. Wiether it be Eustass' or Trafalgar's doesn't matter to me, they're still my friends and I have to help them I wont let they're coffins rest on my conscious." The captain was talking more to herself then her crew by this point, but the words still made the same impact. She was worried about her fellow captains, no. They were more then that, they were her friends. She felt the pull of their bond, compelled to help her friends and avoid their untimely death no matter the cost, which is what made the Captain of the Elemental Pirates a excellent ally and friend. She would put her life on the line to save you from any threat, she would break her shell of icy coldness to make sure you stayed living, she would break the balance of light and dark, sacrifice all her hard work, and give up everything she had to make sure that you were safe, she was a protector and a fighter.

"Aright! Captain's order, Set course to save the Kid and Heart Pirates!" James yelled, smirk returning, but this time it held a slight sadistic touch to it.

' Eustass, Trafalgar. Wait for me to get there, stay alive. I wont forgive you if you die on me!' The Captain shouted in her mind, hands clutching the railing in front of her until her knuckles went bone white.


	2. I need a doctor, Trafalgar

Toy Soldiers

Chapter 2

I need a Doctor, Trafalgar.

"Captain Kid! The Elemental Pirates are heading this way! What should we do?" Zombie, my own personal flamethrower, yelled from the crows nest.

'Elemental Pirates? Why would they be here? They didn't give a rat's ass back with Kuma, what would drive them to appear now?' I thought to myself as I attracted all the metal in the area and swung it at the marines trying to infiltrate my ship.

"Let them come, lets see what their motive is." I said, pausing after the attack.

"Alright, captain. I'll go tell the rest of the crew to not fire at them." Zombie said as he ran back to go under deck. I sighed and looked to my left, and sure enough I saw the familiar iced ship heading in this general direction.

'So they actually are coming. Had a change of heart, Iced Queen?' I thought snarkily, glaring at the ship that was closing in fast.

"This should be fun."

(Elemental pirates)

" Captain! The Kid pirates look in pretty bad shape, do you think we're too late?" James called to the blonde woman, who almost snapped the railing at the thought.

"No. We will be there in time, we will save them."

' I will make amends for abandoning them..' the captain silently thought to herself, looking straight at the deck of the gothic themed ship in front of her. On the deck of the ship was a familiar red head, who was glaring in the direction of her ship with a look that the fires of hell had no hath on.

"Ooohhhh Kid looks pissed! What on earth did we do?" James said, appearing to look over the Captain's head. The captain mentally facepalmed.

'Lord Help me….' She sent a prayer up silently before grudgingly replying to the question.

"We left him on Sabaody Archipelago, facing Bartholomew Kuma, Alone with Law, which probably didn't earn any brownie points with him from that. I have no clue what Trafalgar's point of view of this is, but I'm sure he'll tell me straight up instead of trying to burn a hole in the side of my boat like a coward." The crew gasped, James whistled, and the Captain froze as they all realized the proximity of the Kid Pirates boat. Or lack of.

"A coward am I now? Now not only am I not a good enough friend, no ally, to help when facing a WARLORD, but also a lesser being that cowers in the face of danger? Lady Luck is not on your side, Iced Queen." A very pissed off sounding voice called from the ship next to the elemental pirates.

" Piss off Kid. I knew we didn't stand a chance, I knew that from the point when you got shot. Don't take your anger at losing the battle from the point where it began on me." The captain said, side glancing at the red head from on the boat where she currently was. Kid glared and noticed her grip on the railing.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" The unnamed captain glared at the redhead. She would not show her worry to this…..jerk.

"The marines. They're presence is making me anxious." The crew all sighed at their captains' stubbornness. Kid rolled his eyes.

"What ever, drama queen."

"GENERAL THE ICED QUEEN'S HERE!" A young marine yelled from atop Kid's Ship. The female captain snapped the railing, sending a look at the male blonde on her side.

"As you wish, my queen." Sarcasm dripped in his voice as he disappeared only to reappear on the other ship.

"Your voice is annoying my captain, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to either shut up or I'll have to kill you." James said, smiling sweetly at the trembling marine in front of him.

"Y-You're the Iced Queens soldier, the "Inferno" James Elementa." The marine exclaimed, causing my patience for his voice to run thin.

" James."

" The captain is getting irritated, marine. I must ask you to shut up, if you know what's good for you." James's eyes shone with the sadistic touch that laced through his words as flames licked his body.

"Y-Y-You don't scare me, Inferno!" Boy, did that marine have a pair.

"You would like to see the Inferno, yes?" James asked, looking down on the marine with eyes made of golden fire.

"N-No wait! I didn't mean it don't-" The poor marine's cries were cut short as the screams of a man in extreme pain started, and the smell of burning flesh wafted around the battle field. The female captain wrinkled her nose in distaste before an ominous wind blew through the area, taking the smell with it. But the screams were ever more present, and even the mighty Eustass Kid, The captain of the Kid pirates, flinched at the sight of the Iced Queen's complete calm when facing the death of such a young man. The man had to be at least 16.

"James, Just finish him already. His screams grow tiresome." The Iced Queen's voice lived up to it's heartless reputation, and the Inferno did not hesitate to please the wished of his Queen. Without hesitation, he walked swiftly over to the man and snapped his neck. The cries instantly stopped, and the maniacal laughter began. The fighting all around the scene had long since stopped, the clashing of metal on metal silenced. The people all around stopped and stared, eyes wide with fear as they stared at the young man laughing in the middle of the inferno.

"He is indeed the Iced Queen's Soldier, Inferno." The words almost seemed out of place in the quiet of the ex-battle field. The female captain smirked, almost looking as if she would like to join her soldier in his laughter, making the crew uneasy.

"Yes, he is." The other captain agreed, settling for just smiling.

"I don't think even think Killer would go as far as James might." Kid looked at the male blonde, sizing him up. He looked to be about Killer's height, give or take a couple inches. His hair was definitely shorter then Killer's, falling down to about above his ears. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing navy shorts and combat boots.

'He looks a lot like Portgas D. Ace," Kid realized, side glancing at the female on the other ship. Her eyes meet his for a fraction of a second before they averted to the yellow submarine heading toward her ship. She relaxed her posture, arms dropping from where they were crossed to her sides. She sighed a sigh of relief, walking to the other side of her ship. As the submarine surfaced, the serious face she so often kept melted into a breath-taking grin. The hatch opened, revealing a man with a white spotted hat and yellow hoodie.

"Trafalgar." The female said, looking like she was a little girl who had just opened up a Christmas present and saw it was a puppy.

"Hani." Trafalgar Law said, his usual calm, cool and collected demeanor present, as well as his smile. That smile that just pissed Kid off so much.

"Long time, no see." Tension in the air was evident at the announcement of the previously unnamed captain's name. The marines sucked in breath, smiling at the name that the "Iced Queen" was given from the "Surgeon of Death". Hani turned around to the soldiers, sending a "If looks could kill you'd be royally screwed" look. Immediately, the marines quieted and as an added bonus, they looked like they were all about to pee their pants. Hani turned around, smiling at the captain of the heart pirates. Law didn't look fazed by the younger woman's use of intimidation, in fact he looked rather impressed by it. His smile grew, his eyes widened a bit, and he stood up a bit straighter.

"Impressive, Hani. You've improved quite a bit since I last saw you, last time you would only make them scared, not make them pee their pants." Kid did a double take and looked around. Indeed, the marines had pissed their pants.

'Sweet Jesus….' Kid thought, rubbing his temples in irritation. Hani laughed, making the marines go from peeing-their-pants scared to swooning and calling Hani their "Goddess of Love". Hani looked like she was about to die of embarrassment.

"SHUT UP! You're worse then Black Leg Sanji!"

(With the Straw Hats)

Sanji sneezed.

"Hani's mad at me." He said out loud, causing the other straw hats to look at him funny.


	3. Pomegranates, The Forbidden Fruit?

Toy Soldiers

Chapter 3

Pomegranates, the Forbidden Fruit?

Shortly after the incident with the marines, the Kid, Heart, and Elemental Pirates docked at the island and headed to a bar to catch up.

" So, Elementa. What's happened in the last couple of months since Sabaody Archipelago?" Kid asked, leaning back with beer in hand. Hani glared at the red-head, her distaste for his choice of drink, and frankly his formality, evident.

"Well, nothing really. Had a run in with the Marines more then once. The biggest thing is that I've developed a recent taste in Pomegranates." Hani informed, eyes lighting up at the thought of devouring one of the huge fruits.

" A Pomegranate? Aren't those things, like, really…big?" Kid asked, shaking his head.

" Yes, they are. They're also really high in antioxidants, which means they're good for you." Law said, rolling his eyes at the blank look Kid gave him.

"What? Wanna start somethin', Law?" Kid asked, standing up and towering over the other 2 captains.

"Lets not and say we did. I'd rather not brawl in front of Hani, even if she doesn't really care either way." Law motioned for the red-head to sit down. Instead he used attract on his earrings, causing Law to be propelled forward onto the table.

"Really, Eustass-Ya?" Law glared at him from the table as he removed himself from it.

"Yeah, Law. Wanna make something of it?" Kid sneered down from his standing position. Law rolled his eyes.

" If you're going to keep bugging me about it." Then the brawl started. Kid was attracting and repelling knives, forks, spoons, swords and random bullets left, right and center. Law was trying cut Kid whilst avoiding the projectiles.

"N-Now men, please. We're gentlemen, no? Why don't we stop this fighting and sit down with a nice beer. I mean, what must the lady think?" The old man at the bar tried to reason, but ended up almost getting knifed.

"Hey, children. Lets not get old men involved with our playing now, shall we?" The golden haired captain said, placing the hand she had lifted to shield the old man with ice back on the table. Kid glared and Law just sighed.

"He started it." They said at the same time, earning a glare from the Iced Queen. They sat down and drank in silence, and the bar held an awkward air to it. The three captains sat quietly in the corner at the bar whilst the rest of the bar kept sending them strange looks. Finally, after what seemed like the 5000 stare, the Queen sighed.

"Would you just get back to whatever you were doing? There's nothing to see here, just three captains drinking. Or, if you continue to stare, you'll not only see that, but the Inferno as well." Hani said, icy golden eyes sweeping the bar as chatter began again. Satisfied, she went back to her drink.

"Excuse me, ma'am. You wouldn't happen to be the Iced Queen Hani Elementa, would you?" A man asked, bravely approaching the table where the captains were currently residing. The woman's eyes raised to meet the man's, who she saw had a slightly greedy edge to them.

"And what if I am?" The man smiled, holding out a hand.

"I would like you to come with me, I work at the docks and noticed your ship had a slight hole in the bottom." Hani's eyes narrowed.

"There wasn't any when I left, unless you put them there." The man's eyes narrowed a bit, but his smile never faltered.

"If you don't believe me, then why don't you send one of your crew to go check with me?" The woman put her drink down and stood up.

"Because I don't trust any of my crew with you. I'll go, but just make it quick." Hani fallowed the man out, and the other captains noticed she left behind a glowing amber.

"What's this?" Kid asked, picking the amber up.

"Couldn't tell ya." Law said, taking it from the red head.

"Cant go trusting you with this, may be valuable." Kid's eyes narrowed.

"That's the captains amber! I remember her saying to James that her safety is tied to that amber, and if it goes out then she's dead." One of the Elemental Pirates said, looking at the amber.

"Captains amber? Where?" James asked, coming up behind the first pirate.

"Law has it." James' eyes narrowed.

'She must've ment to give it to them, since she keeps such good tabs on it. Wonder why though- Oh!' James grinned, turning and going back to his beer.

"Keep your eyes on that, boys. She'll be needing help if she underestimated those bounty hunters." The captains froze.

'Bounty hunters?'

(Hani)

"See, Iced Queen? Right under this piece of ice, unnoticeable to the naked eye." The man said, pointing to a area of the ship. Hani ran her hand along the area, and drew her hand back and hissed.

'Seastone.' She thought as she looked at her hand and realized that the seastone hadn't just been on the boat, but latched onto her hand as well.

'What? Seastone can't latch onto anything!' Hani thought as she shook her hand, trying to get the mysterious stuff off her hand.

"Living Seastone. New invention, not even the marines got their hands on this." The man said, taking some more of the 'Living Seastone' and setting it on her other wrist. It immediately latched on, and created a chain to the other one.

"Didn't see this coming, eh, Iced Queen?" The woman glared at him, but didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how truly terrified she was.

'I gave Eustass and Trafalgar the amber, but if they come to save me, they'll get caught in the living seastone too. Please, Please don't come!' Hani screamed in her head, eyes flicking in the direction of the bar then back at the man.

"Worried about your friends? Don't worry, I sent an old friend to deal with them. See now, the marines don't have access to this stuff yet, but see I made a deal with them. If they let me barrow an… Well… 'Old friend' of yours then I would give them the recipe for the seastone." The man smiled evily. Hani froze.

'Kuma…' She thought and bolted in the other direction.

"H-Hey! Where ya think your goin'? Get her guys!" Suddenly Hani was surrounded by a group of bounty hunters. Quickly, she explelled her 'spirit', a haki like substance that came as a natural ability to her, and allowed her to use it without the need for her devil fruit abilities.

"What? How'd the wench do that? Quick! Get on your feet and grab her before she-" But Hani was already gone.


End file.
